Scaredy Cat
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: Dimentio loves scaring Mimi. It's fun and she falls for it every time. Finally, Mimi gets sick of it, and Dimentio finds out that it's not a good idea to mess with an angry shapeshifter... Lots of Dimstasia in chapter two. Dimentio X Nastasia .
1. Chapter 1

SCAREDY CAT

A/N: This idea randomly popped into my head one night while I was reading fanfiction, and I'm really excited to write it! So, here you go!

It was early one Friday morning at Castle Bleck, 4:00 in the morning to be exact, when Dimentio rose from his bed. Evil was on his mind, and he was excited about something. He had done this every morning so far this week, simply because he found joy in it. Without changing out of his nightclothes, but putting on his mask and jester hat, Dimentio teleported silently to Mimi's room, where the green girl was sound asleep.

On Monday morning of that week, Dimentio had problems sleeping. He only slept for about 20 minutes at a time, so at 4:00 he decided to have some fun, and because he had nothing else to do, Dimentio had snuck into Mimi's room to scare her.

Every morning since then, Dimentio had woken up early to give the young girl a scare. It was fun, and no matter how many times she asked him to stop, Dimentio continued doing it.

Why? It was fun, and he hadn't been caught yet, so he didn't get in trouble for it.

He had tried everything so far, from simply waiting outside her door to scare her, to hiding in her closet, to hovering right over the top of her and screaming in her face when she woke up.

Dimentio needed a new plan.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Slowly, he slipped his slender body underneath Mimi's bed and waited for her to wake up. When she did, he would make monster noise to creep her out, and then sneak up behind her and grab her.

Around 6:00, Mimi stirred. She murmured something and then sat strait up in bed.

"D-dimentio?" she called. "I kn-know you're there! You're t-trying to sc-scare me again!" her whole body was quivering, and Dimentio held his breath to keep from snickering and revealing himself.

Mimi shakily swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Nastasia!" she cried. "Nassy, help me! I'm scared!"

Dimentio had to act fast. Ditching his old plan, he quickly thought of something he could do really fast, and then teleport away. Mimi's ankles were just out of reach, so he, as silently as possible, shuffled himself a bit closer to her dangling feet. He reached up a hand…

"Nassy! Nassy! Na-EEEEEEK!" Mimi shot up as she felt a hand close around her ankle. A terrified scream erupted from her throat, and Nastasia burst into the room.

"Mimi! What's wrong?"

Mimi looked close to tears. "S-s-s-something is al-l-live und-d-der m-my bed!"

Nastasia sighed. "Mimi, there's nothing under there. I'll even show you." She flipped on the lights.

Under the bed, Dimentio tried desperately to teleport away, but he found that because the space he was in was so tight, it was impossible. He gulped. _Oh no._

Nastasia got on her hands and knees next to the bed, with Mimi shivering and whimpering staring over her shoulder. Nastasia lifted the thin sheet that covered the bottom of the bed… and shrieked.

"OH MY GRAMBI, DIMENTIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?!"

Dimentio crawled out from under the bed and floated up into the air. He quickly came up with an excuse. "I was simply hiding from O'Chunks who was attempting to throw waffles at my face." He smiled.

"Then why'd you grab my ankle, dummy head?" Mimi, who was now stomping the ground angrily, asked.

"Uhhh…"

"Wait," Nastasia interjected. "O'Chunks is never up this early."

"Did I say O'Chunks? I meant… Mr.….L."

Nastasia sighed. "Uh, Mr.L is away on a mission, so just admit you were scaring Mimi, 'K?"

"Again," Mimi whispered.

Dimentio frowned and looked at the floor, defeated. "Yes, I suppose that WAS what I was doing." His head snapped upwards suddenly. "Ciao!" He smiled and teleported away.

Mimi jumped up and down in a rage. "That doofus," she fumed. "He's scared me every morning this week!" she glanced at Nastasia. "And I need revenge!"

"Don't look at me," Nastasia said. "_You_ can do whatever you want to Dimentio as long you don't hurt him. I'm not going to get involved in this."

"Awww…but Nassy!"

"He didn't scare me did he?"

Mimi shook her head.

"Right," Nastasia said. "And he never will. So you can get back at him yourself, 'K?" Nastasia exited the room, grumbling something.

Mimi sighed. She needed to think of a way to get revenge on Dimentio, and she didn't want to do it alone. Nastasia didn't want to, Mr.L was away on a mission, and Count Bleck didn't like to be bothered when he was studying the Dark Prognosticus. (She couldn't imagine how he would react to her asking him anyway).

Mimi left her room to go find O'Chunks. Just as she thought, he was in the kitchen making breakfast: an Everything Sandwich.

Mimi groaned in disgust. "Really, O'Chunks? You're having a sandwich for breakfast?" she moved closer. "Wait- is that ice cream? And peanut butter, mustard, oatmeal, spinach and…_**waffles**_?"

O'Chunks closed the two pieces of bread. "There's some bologna in there somewhere too, lass," he said. "A great warrior can' be a warrior without 'is meat!"

Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Ewww…" She gagged and turned away. "Well, I need your help with something."

"Eh? An' wha' is that?" O'Chunks asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I need revenge on Dimentio."

"Sorry, lass." O'Chunks immediately replied. "I'm no man for revenge, an' I don't want anything ta do wit' that crazy jester."

"Awww," Mimi sighed. "It's just that every morning this week, he's scared me nearly to death and he hasn't apologized once!"

"Yes, yes, very true." Mimi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

"Dimentio!" she wailed. "You did it again!"

"As a matter of fact I did." He patted her on the back. "There, there. I promise I won't do it again."

"Yeah, you'd better not." Nastasia walked briskly into the room. "Or you'll be punished severely. Understood?"

Dimentio sighed. "OK, no more scaring Mimi, got it." _But what could she possibly do to me?_

Mimi shoved him away and pouted. It wasn't fair. He could scare her, but she couldn't scare him. Then again, she'd never tried. Her frown slowly turned into a grin as she hatched a plan in her mind. As Dimentio got his breakfast, Mimi couldn't help but study him, wondering what the best way to scare him would be. It wouldn't be easy, but she had something he didn't: the ability to shape shift.

Dimentio realized she was staring at him. "Hello there, Mimi," he said. "Are you plotting revenge inside that little brain of yours?" he patted her in between her pigtails.

Mimi shoved him away again, furious that he could read her mind so easily. "No! I don't do revenge. I'm not a big meanie head like you."

O'Chunks looked over from where he was still eating his sandwich, and said, "Uh, lass, I thought you wanted my help—"

"WANNA HUG, O'CHUNKS?" Mimi suddenly came flying into his arms and they both toppled to the ground.

"EY!" O'Chunks yelled. "Yeh've ruined me sandwich!"

* * *

Dimentio hummed a tune as he got ready for bed. He finished brushing his teeth and entered his room, hopping into bed and turning off the lights with a snap of his fingers. He hardly considered what Mimi had said that morning. In fact, he had completely forgotten about it. Any thoughts that Mimi would get revenge on him tonight had left his mind.

He quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mimi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 2:00 in the morning, and she rose from her bed with an evil grin on her face.

Tonight, Dimentio would find out what happens when you mess with Mimi.

She reached into the darkest part of her mind, piecing together thoughts and images from scary movies, places she had been, and anything else terrifying enough to go into her new garb.

Finally, she glanced in the mirror at the final result of her hard work. She couldn't help but smile.

Staring back at her was the most gruesome creature she had ever come up with. It was all a ghostly white and Mimi could see right through herself. The body was made of tattered cloth, and a few bones were protruding from the bottom of it. The arms were made of more cloth, with skeletal hands poking out of the ends. The head was the most horrifying part. It was completely bald, with a few spots of bone showing through rotting flesh here and there. The eyes were big, black holes in its face, with a glowing red pupil sunk deep into each one. The mouth took up the entire lower half of the face, splitting the head almost in two. Huge, blood-dripping fangs stuck out of it. The whole thing hovered about a foot off the ground.

Figuring ghosts could go through walls, Mimi floated curiously up to the wall that led to the hallway. Sticking out a ghostly hand, she poked it. Unfortunately, she felt the wall beneath her finger.

So Mimi settled for simply opening her door and walking out into the hallway.

She traveled quickly and silently down the hall towards Dimentio's room. Once there, she opened the door cautiously and peered inside. Dimentio was in bed, fast asleep.

Mimi giggled quietly and floated closer, shutting the door behind her.

Dimentio was lying on his side, facing away from her and snoring softly.

_He looks kinda cute. _Mimi couldn't stop the thought from crossing her mind. _And I'll bet he'll look even cuter when he's scared to death!_

She looked down at his maskless face, which was a pale white color. His light brown hair had fallen down across his eyes, and he was wearing that ever-present smile on his face.

Mimi placed a deathly pale hand on his face, and called in a ghostly, echoing voice, _"Dimeeeeeeeeentiooooooooo… Dimeeeeeeentioooo… Wake up before I eeeeeeeat yoooooooouuuuu…"_

Dimentio muttered something inaudible and rolled over, now facing Mimi, who awkwardly moved her hand along with his face.

She placed a hand around each of his shoulders, and lightly shook him. _"Dimeeeeeeeeeeentioooooooo… Dimeeeentiooo…"_ she leaned in towards his ear, and whispered loudly, "_DIMENTIO_." The voice that escaped her lips was like that of a demon, with many mysterious undertones.

The young jester snapped awake, and the first things he saw were the gaping holes that made up Mimi's eyes.

Dimentio screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. He scrambled out of his bed, gapsing for air.

"N-no! S-s-stay… g-go away…!" He started babbling incoherently, and Mimi laughed, a hollow, harsh, rasping sound coming out of her throat.

"Wh-what d-d-d-do you want?"

Mimi closed the space between them slowly, backing Dimentio against a wall.

"_I waaaaaaaaant… to eeeeeeeat… your sssssssssssssooooooooooooul…" _Mimi drew out the words slowly, and raised a hand to his throat.

Dimentio's eyes widened, his breath quickened, and his body started shaking uncontrollably. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a soft whimper.

Mimi laughed again, loving how adorably helpless the usually cocky, arrogant young boy looked.

As her hand closed around his throat, Dimentio screamed again, and then passed out in her arms.

With a puff of purple smoke, Mimi converted to her original form, catching her small jester friend. He was surprisingly light, and Mimi carried him back to his bed, laying him down and pulling up the covers.

"Goodnight, Dimmy," she whispered. "And next time, think twice before messing with me."

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! There will be one more, and I hope to post it sooner than later. Sorry this was up so late, it was originally supposed to be posted a day or two after the second chapter of Stolen. The computer freaked out on me and I had to wait for it to refresh itself and after that I sorta went into a writers block and didn't finish it until tonight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Torn

SCAREDY CAT Ch. 2

A/N: This chapter has a lot of Dimstasia cuz I read some stories with that pairing and totally fell in love with it. I'm pretty sure there will be lots of OOC-ness in here. The first part kinda rewinds the story a bit, so you can see just how terrified Dimentio really was. So, now I present you with chapter two!

R&R!

* * *

Dimentio was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming that someone was calling out his name…

_"Dimeeeeeeeeeeentioooooooo… Dimeeeeeeeeentiooooo…"_

It continued like that for a while. He rolled over, trying to get away from the raspy voice. Suddenly, there was a loud whisper in his ear that was _very_ real.

_"DIMENTIO." _

His eyes flew open as he was ripped from his slumber. Standing directly over his face was the most horrifying creature he had ever seen in his life. Giant black holes were staring at him, glowing red pupils glinting maliciously. Possibly worse was the smile, splitting the face in half and tearing the rotting flesh at the ends. Plaque covered teeth filled the mouth, blood dripping off the tips.

A blood curdling scream tore from his throat, and he leapt from his bed, throwing the sheets on the ground. The monster closed in on him slowly, and Dimentio backed up until he finally hit a wall. The thing got closer and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"What d-d-do y-you w-want?" Dimentio struggled to keep the fear out of his voice, but he failed miserably. He didn't want to admit it, but Dimentio was absolutely terrified.

It laughed hoarsely in reply and rasped in a ghostly voice, _"I waaaaaaaaant… to eeeeeeeeeeat… your sssssssssoooooooooooul…" _It raised a hand to his throat.

Dimentio started to hyperventilate. "N-n-nooo!" He tried teleporting away, but when he was this scared, he couldn't concentrate long enough to focus his energy in a different dimension. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to regain his concentration.

Then, the bony hand closed around his throat, and he lost it again. Dimentio screamed for the second time that night, and tears began rolling down his face before he could begin trying to stop them.

All became black, and the young jester fell limp in the creature's arms…

* * *

Nastasia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning and immediately rose from her bed. After getting dressed, she walked downstairs to the kitchen to make Saturday morning breakfast: Pancakes. At around 7:30 everyone else had gotten up and situated themselves around the table… except for Dimentio.

"Where is Dimentio, wondered Count Bleck?"

"Yeah," Nastasia said. "He usually gets up right after me, and he never misses Saturday morning pancakes. Did he try to scare you at all this morning, Mimi?"

Mimi giggled. "Nope! And I don't think he ever will again!"

Nastasia narrowed her eyes at this statement. "And why not?"

Mimi continued her giggling. "Just 'cuz!"

Nastasia stood up and looked hard at the young shape shifter, before saying in a low voice, "Mimi, what did you do to Dimentio?"

"Nothing…"

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna go check on him quick, 'K? Have a nice breakfast." She hurriedly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Dimentio's room. Count Bleck stared after her with a confused look on his blue face. He shook his head and chuckled lowly.

The door was wide open, so she walked right in, closing it behind her.

"Dimentio?" Nastasia walked in a bit farther. Dimentio was lying on his side in the bed, with the blankets pulled high above his head. "It's time to get up, 'K? Breakfast is ready."

There was no reply.

Nastasia approached the bed, and swiftly pulled back the covers.

Dimentio immediately started yelling, "No! No no no no! G-go away!" He reached for the covers, but Nastasia grabbed his hands.

"Dimentio! It's me, 'K?"

He looked up at her with wide, horror-stricken eyes, before whispering in a small voice, "N-nas-stasia? H-help m-me…"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nastasia looked him over with concern. Anything that could have traumatized Dimentio to the point of asking for help must have been pretty bad.

"It was… it had…it wanted…soul…" Dimentio took big breaths in between words, and his eyes welled up with tears.

_What?_

"Dimentio, please calm down and tell me what happened."

His breath quickened and he bit his lip, blinking the tears out of his yellow and gray eyes. He turned away from Nastasia and drew a shaky breath.

"…I…I…"

His voice cracked and he pulled the blankets back up over his head.

Nastasia sat down on the bed next to him and began rubbing his back. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," she whispered.

Dimentio's small body shook under the covers, and a small sob was heard.

"Come on, Dimentio. You can tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, and then Nastasia pulled back the blankets so she could see his face.

A few tears had made their way out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. Dimentio hurriedly wiped them off once he realized Nastasia could see him.

She helped him to a sitting position and smiled warmly. "Dimentio… it's okay if I see you crying. You can't keep your emotions bottled up inside. Let others know what you feel."

Dimentio drew in a shaky breath, and his bottom lip quivered. His eyes grew wide, and then, suddenly, he threw back his head and started to sob loudly.

At first, Nastasia had no idea what to do. She simply sat there and watched him cry. After about five seconds she said, "Oh… come here, Dim." She pulled him into a hug, and he willingly returned it, crying into her shoulder.

A mixture of emotions flooded Nastasia's mind. Part of her felt sorry for Dimentio, because he was so arrogant usually, and him _crying _was something you never saw. Another part of her was repulsed because she was hugging _him. _The smallest part of her was savoring this moment, as she knew this was probably the first and last time she would ever be able to hug him in a somewhat dignified fashion. With the three parts waging a war inside of her, the only thing she could really do was hug him tighter and hopefully find out why he was so terrified.

Dimentio eventually settled down, and he looked up at Nastasia. "Um… th-thanks, I needed that." He wiped the excess tears off of his face.

"So, can you tell me now what happened?"

He nodded, took a big breath and said, "I was s-sleeping and then there was this loud voice in my ear that said my name and I woke up and this horrible monster creature was hovering over me that had big black eyes and sharp teeth and bones sticking out everywhere and it said it wanted to eat my soul!" Tears threatened to fall again, and Dimentio hastily shoved his head in a pillow.

Nastasia's immediate thoughts were, _Mimi. It's got to be Mimi. _She remembered going to a scary movie with Mimi that had a monster in it similar to the one Dimentio had just described. Mimi also said she was going to get revenge on Dimentio. Finally, this morning at breakfast, she had acted suspiciously when Nastasia had asked her about Dimentio. Right away she knew she wasn't going to be able to tell him. Grambi knows what he would do to her if he found out she was the reason for all of his troubles.

"I'm sure it was just a dream, Dimentio," Nastasia said, rubbing his back. "We all get nightmares sometimes."

"No," he replied, voice muffled by the pillow. "It wasn't a dream. It was too real."

"You know monsters like that aren't real, right?"

"Yeeeeeees… but I do know a certain shape shifter who could turn into something like that just to scare me…" Dimentio rose back into a sitting position slowly as he spoke, a thoughtful look on his face.

Nastasia stiffened. "Uh, no, I'm um… pretty sure it was just a bad dream-…"

"IT WAS MIMI!" Dimentio made a move to get off the bed, but Nastasia reacted upon her reflexes and grabbed his hands, pinning him to the bed before he could.

"WAIT! You can't go accusing Mimi if we don't know for sure—"

"I DO KNOW FOR SURE!" Dimentio struggled against Nastasia's tight hold, eventually managing to push her off the bed. He jumped up immediately, and zoomed downstairs.

Nastasia groaned and got to her feet slowly, hoping to get downstairs before Dimentio could harm Mimi.

Once there, the scene in front of Nastasia's eyes concerned and confused her.

Mimi was standing up in her chair, screaming high enough to shatter a window. Mr. L, who had recently returned from his mission, was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. Count Bleck and O'Chunks were hunched in a corner next to the counters, looking at something. Or, rather, some_one_.

Nastasia rushed over to the Count. "Count, what happened?" she glanced downward, seeing an unconscious Dimentio lying on the floor.

Count Bleck drew a breath spoke softly, "Dimentio came down the stairs and jumped on top of Mimi. Mr. L tried to stop him and ended up getting shot with Dimentio's magic. So, Count Bleck had to use a knock out spell on him."

Nastasia's eyes widened and she went over to Mr. L to make sure he was alright. There was no visible wound, so it must have been weak magic, but Mr. L seemed pretty shaken regardless. Turning back to Count Bleck, she saw he was carrying Dimentio.

"Will you take Dimentio back to his room, asked Count Bleck? And make sure he is severely punished for this."

Nastasia nodded, taking the small jester into her arms. She teleported them both back to his room, and set him down on his bed. She sat next to him, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Not long after they came in, there was a knock on the door, Nastasia answered it, finding Mimi on the other side.

"Hi," she said, staring at the ground and kicking it with her foot. "Can I come in, please?"

"Dimentio's still not awake yet." Nastasia replied.

Mimi brushed past her into the room. "I know. Count said it would take ten minutes for the spell to wear off." She sat on the bed, taking Nastasia's spot. Then, she suddenly burst out, "Oh, Nassy, I feel terrible! I was the one who made Dimmy mad at me! I made a big scary monster in my mind and turned into it and scared him! I'm the reason all this even happened!"

"Mimi…"

"I feel like a total doofus!" she continued. "I know Dimmy scared me like 10 times in a row, just cuz he thought it was funny, but I really shouldn't have scared him back like that. I mean, I scared myself with the outfit!" she sighed and held her head in her hands. "I'm such a dummy-head."

Nastasia took a seat next to her, causing Dimentio to roll slightly towards them. She put an arm around Mimi's shoulder. "It's OK, Mimi. Don't be to hard on yourself."

Mimi looked up at her. "Thanks, Nassy. Please though, don't give Dimmy that big of a punishment. Or, at least, give me one too."

Before Nastasia could respond, they heard a groan from behind them.

"Ugh… I feel like an angry grizzly who was just rudely awoken from his hibernation—"

"DIMMY!" Mimi suddenly jumped on top of him, giving him a gigantic hug. He flinched, but didn't move. "Oh, Dimmy, I'm so sorry I scared you like that last night! I was being a big doofus and I'm really, really, really, REALLY, sorry! Please forgive me!"

Dimentio gently pushed her away and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, Mimi. I forgive you. I shouldn't have scared you in the first place… What happened to my head?"

Mimi jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, when the Count put that spell on you, you fell and hit your head on the counter. Are you OK?"

Dimentio rose into the air. "Yes, I'm fine, Mimi."

"Wanna go play Checkers?"

"…Why not?"

Nastasia stopped Mimi before she could prance out the door. "Wait," she looked at them both sternly. "Dimentio, Count Bleck told me you needed to be punished severely for attacking Mimi like that. However, he did not know that Mimi had scared you like that, OR that you have scared her continuously this whole week. So, for now, I'm letting you both off the hook. However, if you two continue to fight in the future, there _will_ be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, Nassy," Mimi said. She took a few steps towards the door, waiting for Nastasia's approval. She nodded, and Mimi ran down the stairs.

Nastasia turned to the other person she had been lecturing. "Do _you_ understand, Dimentio?"

He was looking at the ground, deep in thought. "Yes." He slowly floated downwards and closer to the secretary. "Um… thanks… for everything." He quickly glanced from side to side, before giving her a quick hug.

Nastasia returned it, blushing slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

He backed away and disappeared to go play checkers with Mimi.

Nastasia stood there, stunned for a moment; a single tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away and returned to her own room to do paperwork. She felt torn, but it all came down to one thing:

She had devoted her life to Count Bleck.

* * *

A/N: What is this, a love rectangle? XD I really love how this chapter turned out, and I went over it like 50 times in my head until it was perfect.

Please Review!


End file.
